1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit for a vehicle, and more particularly to an electronic control unit for a vehicle that can improve the waterproof efficiency of a space between an upper case and a lower case to prevent damage to internal components, thereby improving steering stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a steering apparatus for a vehicle according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the steering apparatus 100 for a vehicle according to the related art can perform a tilting or telescoping function while a tilt bracket is contracted or expanded radially, that is, in a direction perpendicular to a steering shaft 101 when a tilt lever is fastened or unfastened when a hollow inner tube 105 surrounding the steering shaft 101 is inserted into an outer tube 103.
The inner tube 105 has a hollow shape surrounding the steering shaft 101 and a lower mounting bracket 107 is coupled to a cowl bracket (not shown) coupled to a vehicle body by means of a tilt hinge tube 111, so that the lower mounting bracket 107 may be rotated about the tilt hinge tube 111 during a tilting operation, and the outer tube 103 may be slid axially along the inner tube 105 during a telescoping operation.
A mounting bracket 109 is coupled to an outer periphery of the outer tube 103, and an upper surface of the mounting bracket 109 is fixed to the body of the vehicle to fix the steering apparatus 100.
An electronic control unit 117 connected to a torque sensor and a gear housing 113, in which a reducer for assisting steering power using a driving force of a motor 115, is installed are coupled to one side of the steering apparatus 100.
However, in the steering apparatus for a vehicle according to the related art, the electronic control unit 117 includes a housing 119 for protecting internal components, and a cover coupled to the housing 119, and accordingly, moisture may permeate between the housing 119 and the cover, damaging various components in the electronic control unit, and thus making it impossible to secure steering stability.